


A Taste of Family

by PanicAtTheSocialSetting (Tardisee)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, F/M, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisee/pseuds/PanicAtTheSocialSetting
Summary: What would happen if Taystee's birth mother took her home? What would happen if her birth mother pushed her fears aside and decided to unconditionally love the daughter that she gave up for adoption 18 years ago? This story provides an AR where Taystee doesn't go to jail, and gets her happily ever after





	A Taste of Family

Taystee hoped in the car, barely able to contain her excitement. As she saw her friends grow more distant in the rear view mirror, she felt a twinge of sadness. Her life as she knew it was over.  


But so much more waited ahead. She wondered how her and her mother would bond. "Would we brush each other's hair like white folks?" She thought.  
Smiling at that thought, she looked over at her birth mother, who seemed to look happy but wrought with worry at the same time.  
"Are you ok?" Taystee asked her "Is...this ok?"  


Mom smiles and lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes, Tascha, it's perfectly fine. I shouldn't lie to you though, I talked to my husband, Darien, and....he's having a hard time accepting my past."  


Taystee looks down at her feet  


"But he's going to have to." Mom looks at Taystee smiling "I've already made my decision."  


"Dang, look at you!" Taystee lets a wide smile play across her face. "You aint one of those, what do you call it? Submissive wives. Dang, now I know where I get it from."  


Mom laughed and was able to relax with Taystee the rest of the car ride. She couldn't help stopping mid sentence to look at her surroundings. The further they drove, the nicer the neighborhoods got. Taystee's jaw dropped as they pulled up to a big white house with blue trimming, complete with a stereotypical white fence.  


"So here we are!" Mom said as she began getting Taystees bags out of the car. She continued to rattle on as Taystee looked at the house in awe. Something about how green the grass was, the way the outdoors smelled of fresh laundry, and how clean and wide the front porch was, almost brought her to tears.  


Her eyes fixated on the swinging bench on the porch and it caught Mom's eye as well. "Yeah, I felt that way too when I first saw it. You don’t know how many hours I've spent out here reading, especially during a nice rainstorm..."  


A wave of emotion hit Taystee that she couldn't contain. Her tears turned into sniffles, which quickly turned into downright sobs.  


"Hey it's ok." Mom comforted her "You're home now."  


\-----  


"Mommy! Is it Tascha?" A high pitched voice yelled on the other side of the door. Mom was still fiddling with her keys but the voice was heard loud and clear.  


"Yes honey we are coming in" Mom said. She finally got the door open and a tall, lanky dark skinned pre teen girl. Taystee couldn't believe how much they looked alike, "Well, if I lost about 100 pounds and got a good perm" she thought to herself.  


The little girl was in awe as well. Staring at the similarities between her and this stranger she couldn't wait to meet.  


"Well, Tascha, this is your little sister, Tammy" Mom said  


"Tammy, h-" Taystee started, but Tammy already came in for a hug  


"Mommy said you're my big sister" Tammy exclaimed "Do you wanna see my room?"  


"In a minute sweetheart" Mom said "She needs to see her room first."  


"Yes, but after that, I’ll come see your room. I'm a pro at slumber parties, we will get some popcorn, watch some movies, talk about boysss." Taystee said in a sing songy voice  


Tammy's eyes widened and Mom let out a hearty laugh "You're speaking her language now. Come on, it's right upstairs."  


They headed upstairs and Taystee gave Tammy a little wink. Tammy hopped in excitement.  


Once upstairs they came across a blue door in an otherwise normal looking hallway.  


"Okay, this is your room" Mom opened the door and Taystee followed behind. Once she saw the room, she forgot how to breath.  


The walls were lined to the ceiling with books, the ceiling was painted ocean blue. And in the middle of the room was a queen size bed, ocean blue comforter to match the ceiling.  


"I usually use it for my study room, so you will have to excuse all the books" Mom started "But I think-"  


"It's perfect" Taystee said, barely above a whisper  


Mom smiled "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a big book nerd like me."  


"I love books" Tastyee smiled "I'd even read the dictionary sometimes because that's all there was. This is like...that part in Beauty and the Beast."  


She walked to go sit on her bed. Mom admired her in this moment, knowing in her heart she did the right thing. She went to go sit by her daughter.  


"Tascha, I need to tell you something. I know you really love it here, but...you deserve to know. Darien and I aren't probably going to be together long."  


"Because of me?" Taystee said  


"Because of _him _. Don't ever think that. See, Tascha, when you really love someone, you have to love all of them. Even the hard parts. He said he needed some time to figure this all out. He is away with his relatives. But if he can't, Tascha, I don't know what to tell him. You are my daughter, I lost you once and I don't ever wanna lose you again."  
__

__Taystee allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. There was so much love in one room. Finally, she had the one thing she always wanted.  
_ _

__A Taste of Family._ _


End file.
